1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an attachable/detachable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
While various functions have been incorporated in an electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), convenience of use may still be somewhat unsatisfactory because such an electronic device has a structure that was designed mostly in consideration of portability. For example, the size or volume to be output may be limited, and inputting various information may be inconvenient. Accordingly, various types of external devices that are interlockable with such an electronic device (e.g., a docking station) have been proposed for expanding of the functionality of the electronic device (e.g., a function of an input/output device).
External devices that are interlockable with an electronic device may provide a charge function when the electronic device is cradled thereon, may be equipped with a separate speaker phone for outputting sound, or may be equipped with a keyboard in for providing an input device function. Accordingly, an external device, which is interlockable with the electronic device, may expand the functionality of the electronic device and/or may improve convenience in using the electronic device.
However, while the convenience and functionality of using an electronic device may be improved by expanding the functions of the electronic device by using an external device (e.g., a docking station) that is interlockable with the electronic device, it may still be inconvenient to carry the external device separately from the electronic device.